Recently, the distribution of various types of portable electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablet personal computers (PCs), has been expanded. The portable electronic device may include a plurality of cameras which may capture images.
The portable electronic device including the plurality of cameras may include cameras, each of which has a different angle of view. For example, a conventional portable electronic device may more clearly capture a specified subject using a telephoto lens or may capture an image of a wide viewing angle using a wide-angle lens. Meanwhile, when an image is captured using the conventional portable electronic device, a central object may be blurred if a wide-angle image is captured. Further, if an image is captured using a telephoto lens in the conventional electronic device, a surrounding landscape may be captured to be very narrow.